


sometimes the littlest things; take up the most room in our heart

by BananaStuff



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Shane, M/M, Multi, Single Parent AU, Slow Burn, i will update the tags as this story progresses ya feel?, it also involves SO MUCH FLUFF im so sorry i dont think i can write angst, tho its like....very brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaStuff/pseuds/BananaStuff
Summary: Maybe finding love wasn't what was needed, but the realization that love is right there.Ryan Bergara is a single parent of one who just wants to make at his own and make sure that he's the best dad that his daughter deserves.Shane Madej is just a man with a crush and a big heart.





	1. When We Wake

Ryan wakes up and goes through his morning routine with a thought that he mostly has on days where he’s left alone with just his thoughts and nothing else.

Sometimes he thinks that he could be doing more in Buzzfeed. He likes his job it’s just that, he has so many ideas, but no idea how to properly present them.  He believes that he could be doing so much more; he just needs to make his final changes to this video series idea, ‘Unsolved’ he’s calling it, and send it to the higher ups and get the approval. He can do it. It will work and he will be fine.

Like this one, most thoughts he’s able to ignore. Sometimes, though. Sometimes there are just some facts that hit him so hard he forgets to take a moment to think about how maybe he’s just overthinking again.

Those ones are the _worst_.

Sometimes Ryan thinks that he’s not a good enough dad. He comes home late sometimes, he can only cook basic foods, though in that he is getting better, it’s just that sometimes he thinks that his angel deserves better. Someone who would be able to make better pancakes for her; Mickey Mouse shaped that actually looked like the Mouse and not three circles meshed together.

Don’t get him wrong, Ryan isn’t a bad dad. Aisha loves him and he knows this every time she looks at him with his eyes and a smile so bright he can’t believe he’s able to see it.

Every time she makes a card for him with small drawings that he always puts on the fridge; He also has one in particular that Aisha made and it’s a drawing of Aisha, him and _them_ , Ryan keeps that one in his closet and thankfully Aisha doesn’t ask about that one much.

Sometimes however, the fact that he could be giving her more hits him and he gets a little wonky. Those times don’t last that long, though, so he shakes his head and moves on with his day. Smiling and making breakfast while Aisha, who has always been an early riser but he guesses that most kids are, is finishing up with her morning routine and slowly walking to the kitchen.

“Good morning, angel. You ready for the video today?” Ryan takes out two plates from the cabinet above and places them on the counter near the stove.

“Yup!” Aisha smacks her lips at the ‘p’ and stands on her toes to see what kind of breakfast is going to be served to her today, “I don’t know what to wear but I want us to match like peanut butter and jelly” Aisha makes sure to say ‘peanut butter and jelly’ in a sing song voice and makes a gesture to the counter.

Ryan picks up his daughter and puts her on the counter opposite to the stove and gives her a kiss on her forehead before putting a glass of orange juice in front of her.

 “Hmm,” Ryan turns around to check the condition of the pancakes, heart shaped that actually looks like a heart! Hey he’s getting better, “You have a particular color in mind?

Aisha throws her hands in the air then crosses her arms and pouts. Ryan thinks that maybe he should limit even the cartoons she watches because that was way too dramatic for a three year old.

“I don’t know but I want us to match, papa”

“Of course, sweetheart, you wanna have breakfast first and then go and see how we can ‘Make a Match’” Ryan sing songs the last words and Aisha giggles. 

They move to the couch to have breakfast. Ryan carries the plates and Aisha the glasses and it’s nice and calm, which is, until their cat jumps on the table and tries to paw at the eggs.

“Get down, Spooky, you have no power here!” Aisha all but giggles out and pushes her hand towards the cat that doesn’t look very affected by the dismissal. Ryan wheezes and mentally pats himself on the back for getting his daughter into _Lord of the Rings,_ the best movie ever right behind _ET_ and _Paddington._

Spooky, in question, just makes himself at home on the corner of their coffee table and calmly sits down. Ryan would prefer him a bit further away but he knows better than to move this fat cat and at least he’s not pawing at their food anymore.

It’s a quick thing after that, they finish their food, put their dishes away and clean up the place a bit and then go and get ready. Aisha pulls out Ryan’s jeans jacket and a nice baby blue dress shirt that matches her dress, and Ryan just smiles and gives her a thumbs up before going to put it on and fixing up his hair a bit.

Ryan checks his pockets and mentally ticks out everything he needs, he even rechecks the cats water and food bowl making sure that they’re full and clean, before he takes Aisha’s hand and they walk out their apartment.

Getting work is a breeze and their there in the time of four Disney songs. Getting to his desk? Now that’s the difficult part. His co-workers have only met Aisha once and only see her on his Instagram, so when they see her, all baby blue dress and hair tied in a braid with a little cat stamp on the band?

They all, for the lack of a better term, lose their _shit_.

“Oh my gosh! Ryan! She’s so cute!” Macy grins at Ryan before looking at Aisha and putting her hand out, “Hey Aisha, I’m Macy; I work with your dad”

“Hi, Macy” Aisha exclaims, already excited and shakes Macy’s hand, giving her a Full Bergara Smile. Sara, and Daysha, who had showed up to stand next to Macy all but melt at that and just coo at them. Ryan rubs the back of his neck and smiles before looking at his watch.

“Okay, you guys can gush about Aisha, later.” Aisha looks at Ryan and pouts a bit before walking over to her dad and holding his hand. Daysha and Macy are smiling while Sara looks a little confused before she points at Ryan shirt, “Did you two match?”

Aisha practically beams before doing a little jump, “Yup! I picked papa’s shirt and jacket! I think he looks like a Disney prince” and Ryan just looks at his daughter and smiles so fondly that the girls just collectively agree that they don’t deserve to ruin this moment and not really say anything.

“I think that’s great, Ryan does look good,” Daysha makes her way back to her desk and sits down, “which is a first”

Ryan makes a faux hurt noise but can’t answer her because Aisha pulls him forward towards---

“Uncle Brent!” Brent turns around from where he was standing and talking to some intern to look at Ryan and Aisha before smiling so widely and getting down on one knee and Aisha lets go of Ryan’s hand to give Brent a hug. Brent hugs her back and hoists her up to carry her and give her a kiss on her cheek.

“How’re ya doing, you little punk” Aisha giggles and Brent holds her up while Ryan gets to his desk and puts his stuff there. The desk next to him is empty, though, and he can’t help but wonder where Shane Madej is before Aisha calls him.

“You guys ready for the shoot?” Aisha’s keeps brushing her hand on Brent’s beard which, granted shouldn’t look as hilarious as it does, and Ryan can’t help but let out a chuckle.

“Yea, we’re ready, when’s the shoot start anyway?”

Brent puts Aisha down and she walks over to Ryan and grabs onto his hand, which he gives her a slight squeeze and Brent smiles at them before taking out his phone.

“Probably best that you two head on over to the set; it says here that it’s supposed to start at 12:30”

Aisha gasps dramatically, and points at the clock on the wall opposite of them, “its 12:15! We gotta go to this set!”

Ryan and Brent exchange the set info and also talk about meeting up for lunch today before Ryan and Aisha make their way to the room and walk in, greeted by the crew.

Ryan, after sitting down and being told that he only has to answer questions and the basic concept and what that want, understands why they wanted to make this video and involve him, single fathers don’t really get a good rep, especially single fathers who just so happen to be LGBT+.

It’s about the representation and he’s more than happy to comply.

When the camera starts rolling and the questions start pouring in, Ryan and Aisha are having a hard time actually answering the questions. They keep messing about, and joking and the crew seems to love Aisha and Ryan thinks that yea, doing this video was a good idea.

He hopes that the email he sent before walking in here would go well with the higher ups so he can get his daughter some Denny’s for dinner. Junk food is always celebration food. And he can almost _feel_ like he's gonna get some news worth celebrating. 


	2. Done and Undone

Walking out of the set and getting back to his desk, Ryan feels... Lighter almost.

He has always liked watching and being involved in ‘feel good’ videos and this one was just that, also Aisha enjoyed herself while answering the questions. Ryan looks down at his daughter, who is halfway asleep on his lap; where she had made herself comfortable the second he sat down. He smiles as she fiddles with the stress ball that his desk-mate constantly keeps on his desk.

Speaking of his desk-mate.

Shane Madej says that he’s not overly fond of kids but the way he smiled and laughed when Aisha had pointed at him and very blatantly said “Can you see the clouds from up there?”

Ryan almost had a stroke when Shane, after being done with his laughing, had made an Oscar-worthy display of narrowing his eyes and looking around before going, “Now I can swear that I heard something, but I can’t see anybody here!”

Aisha had giggled and let out a soft wheeze at that and Shane smiled at her so fondly that Ryan almost tripped over himself and he was standing still. Shane got down on one knee then and put out his hand to introduce himself,

“I’m Shane Madej, miss”

“And I’m Aisha M. Bergara! It’s nice to meet you, Shane”, Aisha shakes his hand and they both smile before his daughter pulls her hand back and puts it right on Shane’s cheek. Ryan steps forward already an apology on his lips when he looks at Shane’s face and Shane just has this… Look of fondness that Ryan felt himself tripping again.

He didn’t fall and thank God for that, he doesn’t know what he’d do with himself if he fell.

“You have a nice face, everybody mostly has a nice face but yours is pretty”, Shane raises an eyebrow at the small compliment and opens his mouth to thank her before,

“Are you friends with my dad, Shane?”, Aisha raises an eyebrow back, almost as if this they’re in a competition and Ryan is just a lowly spectator watching a sport of intense will power and he’s so confused.

“I am friends with your dad, we sit next to each other”, Shane lets Aisha keep her hand on his face as he answers her questions, while Aisha blows a little raspberry and looks back at her dad once before looking at Shane and widening her eyes a bit.

“Oh my gosh, you’re desk-mates”

Shane wheezes and Aisha smiles at him real wide before taking her hand back and making her way to her Dad. Shane stands up to look at Ryan. Ryan’s breathe almost hitches at how fucking soft Shane looks right now and Shane opens his mouth as if he’s about to say something before—

“Ryan!” Brent, runs? Fast walks? Towards them and has this almost too big grin on his face before he all but hugs Ryan; practically lifting him up while constricting his arms in the hug.

“What the fuck, Brent” Ryan exclaims and he hears his daughter snicker.

“That’s a whole five dollars in the swear jar, pops”, Aisha sing songs out before she turns her head to look  at Shane; who looks like he’s about crush someone’s head open? Aisha hums a bit thoughtfully while her Dad and her uncle Brent talk real excited about something.

Shane opens his mouth like he’s about say something again, when Ryan turns around with a smile on his face that literally takes Shane’s breathe away which makes Aisha think that Shane looks like a goldfish but she doesn’t, nay cant, dwell on that because her dad picks her up and hugs her so tight that she has to tap his shoulder to make him loosen his grip.

“Are we getting Celebratory Junk Food™?” Aisha asks; excited at whatever has got her pops so happy.

“Did you just say the tm out-loud?” Brent raises an eyebrow at that, though he’s grinning and Shane has the same smile he did before while looking at Ryan and Aisha.

“Yea, yea we are gonna get celebratory junk food trademarked, angel,” Ryan moves Aisha a bit so he’s comfortably against his hip, with one arm under her, holding her in place. Ryan turns towards Shane and Brent.

“Unsolved got its approval,” Ryan sounds so star-struck.

Shane wants to kiss him.

He doesn’t though, instead, he smiles wide and claps his hands together before proudly exclaiming, “Told ya the higher ups wouldn’t know what hit ‘em with your script”

“It’s a great script and they can’t wait to see it in video form, but,” Brent looks apologetic now, and Ryan wants to cry; he literally just got the best news ever why can’t the universe just let him work up?

“But, what?” Aisha’s the one, who asks; looking almost as concerned as Ryan. Brent’s being a bit of an ass, however. He takes a deep breathe, almost like he’s about to tell Ryan that his grandma died, or something equally serious.

“They want the video ready to upload by February 4th”, Brent grimaces a bit and Ryan looks down and thinks that this may be almost as bad as when he found out that his grandma died.

“Oh man, that’s low”, Shane rubs the back of his neck.

“Yea, I told them that it’s too little of time but they just told me that it doesn’t really have to be more than 5 minutes long,” Brent looks at Ryan and takes a step forward to put a hand on his shoulder, “They wanna see if it’s really worth investing in properly. It may not be the longest tim—“

“No it’s fine, I’ll make it work,” Ryan cuts him off, looking up at Brent with what can only be described as determined fury. “I’ll make it work, and get it done by the 3rd of February so they can post it by the morning of 4th”

Shane’s eyes widen a bit and Brent’s gaping like a fish and Aisha laughs a little bit, causing Ryan to look at her and kiss her on her forehead.

“Ryan, no offence, but what?” Shane’s shock is evident in his voice and Brent nods along as if he’s agreeing with him.

“I know this sounds like it might not be enough time but I only need a co-host right now and the recording room, the rest of it, the editing and all? I’ll handle that for now”.

Brent has known Ryan since college, since before Aisha, before Buzzfeed, before when Ryan was a huge nerd in a semi frat-boy body, which to be fair he still pretty much is just that but still, so Brent knows that when Ryan Bergara sets out to do something, anything, he gets it done.

He just needs a little support.

So Brent does the only thing he can at that moment, he gives his best friend and the father of his goddaughter, some fucking support.

“I can be your co-host and I think the recording room may be free on Tuesday, I’ll make sure and tell you.”

Ryan smiles at him and Aisha does a little ‘yay!’

Shane looks at the three and feels… something. Something he can’t, no won’t, describe yet. Though, he loves how happy Ryan looks and Shane is happy for him. Ryan deserves to get this show that he’s been working on, god months now, to be put out there. Shane takes a step forward and smiles at Aisha before Ryan looks at him and their eyes meet.

“If you need any help, Bergara”, Shane starts, watching shoot him a grateful smile, “You know where my desk is.”

That’s how he ends up here, with his daughter in his lap while he’s making the final touches to the script before he shows this to Brent and they start recording. When Brent shows up next to his desk for their lunch plan, Aisha puts Shane’s stress ball back and thanks him for letting her play with it while Shane just smiles at her and tells her that she’s the best 3 year old he’s ever met. Which is true but Aisha is the only 3 year old he's ever met; she doesn't need to know that though.

Aisha giggles and Ryan’s smile is so fond that Brent has to tap his shoulder to get him to stop making literal heart eyes at Shane.

Shane gets invited to go have celebratory lunch with them but he declines. He says he has some work to do but the truth is just that he doesn’t want to intrude; he doesn’t voice this though, for obvious reasons.

Ryan’s a little disappointed and Aisha voices her disproval but Shane just laughs and tells her that he’ll join them some other time.

After around one and a half weeks of torment and constant editing and scraping and editing. Ryan stays true to his word and sends the video, completely done with just enough jokes to make it fun and more than enough crime.

The video does well.

So well, that he gets approval for a second one, then a third and before he knows it, he’s gotten the approval for a whole season.

There’s only one issue now, because the universe hates him particularly.

Brent can’t work with him anymore.

“What do you mean you can’t work on Unsolved anymore?”

Brent leans back on Ryan’s couch and mutes the TV, “Ladylike is taking up a whole lot of time, there’s talk that they might get their own channel if the views that they’re bringing in keep up, they want more hands on deck”

Ryan’s now conflicted. He loves Ladylike and the girls, they’re his friends.

But… what’s he going to do now.

“I’m sorry, man,” Brent rubs Ryan’s shoulder and sighs a bit before continuing, “You still have enough time to find a new co-host before you have to start filming right?”

Ryan nods his head, still a bit unable to actually speak.

“Then, ask around,” Brent shakes Ryan’s shoulder a bit, so Ryan looks at him, “Ask around and I’m sure you’ll find someone who you actually enjoy hanging out with enough to have them co-host with you”

Ryan nods again before looking at Brent and smiling a bit.

“I’m proud of you though, you’re working higher up” Brent laughs at the compliment and the bit of a shallow mood that filled the room dissipates and he’s glad for it. Aisha somehow can sense when something’s wrong and he doesn’t want his daughter to worry.

They finish the movie and Brent has to go home and after all is said and done and cleaned up. Ryan sits down on the couch and thinks of all the people he knows.

The only person that comes to mind, who he enjoys spending time with and is skeptic enough to work, is Shane Madej.

He finishes up his nightly routine and goes to bed. He lays in bed hoping that maybe he can gain enough courage to ask Shane to be his co-host. Maybe Shane might be good for the show, he’s funny, in that he can Ryan laugh and he’s weird enough to be perfect.

Ryan really needs to get over his dumb work-crush and think about how he needs to keep his baby alive.

Also he really needs to go shopping with Aisha and get some new winter coats; she’s growing too fast for her clothes.

Ryan can’t catch a break, can he? He picks up his phone and makes two reminders for himself before turning away and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW THERES NOT ENOUGH SHYAN IN THIS BUT!!!!!!!!
> 
> i did label this as slow burn and i wanna take my time!!! it's going slow and steady, babey!!! I hope u all enjoyed this chapter!!!! i had so much fun writing Shane and Aisha's interactions,, also me?? a brent stan??? so Very Likely,,
> 
> anywhomst!! again!! i hope u all enjoyed!! 
> 
> i also might make a few changes in the tags later but right now they do work with the fic so it's fine,,,


	3. Good News All Around

Aisha was very excited about today, which is actually the only reason why Ryan thinks that it might be a good enough day. She’s always been so intuitive and makes Ryan feel safer and happier whenever she’s happy and excited about the upcoming prospects; therefore, he wears comfortable work clothes and steps out to first drop Aisha off at her daycare before heading to work.

“Hey, papa” Aisha yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“What’s the matter, angel?” Ryan briefly looks over at the backseat, where Aisha is sitting in her baby seat and shoots a quick smile her way, before turning around and stopping at the red light.

“What’re ya worried about?”

Ryan is always left shocked at how much his little girl notices; sometimes he wonders whether she notices too much.

“It’s just something work related, honey”

“Don’t worry, papa, whatever you’re planning on doing, it’s all gonna work out!”

Ryan lets out a soft laugh and thanks the universe for giving him Aisha, “Thank you, honey, I hope everything words out too”

Aisha, seemingly satisfied with that, leans back into her seat and looks out the window, occasionally smiling wide at any random birds she sees along the way. They get to the daycare and find a parking spot surprising easy for a busy Tuesday morning and Ryan has a sneaking suspicion that his daughter really is some sort of magic wielder.

But he digresses.

Aisha is already taking off her seatbelt by the time Ryan stops the engine and gets out of the car to help her get out.

“Aisha,” Ryan sighs, though there’s no real upset in his tone, “How many times have I told you to wait for me to help you get out?”

“Is that a rhetorical question, because I think you would know the answer to that?”

Ryan has to bite his lip from laughing, god he finally understands what his mom meant every time she used to call him and Jake ‘smartasses’. Ryan does give Aisha a pointed look, again with no actual upset behind it, and she has the decency to look a little sheepish.

Ryan carries her out of the car and grabs her bad before closing the door and locking the car. He’s supposed to have a meeting of some sorts with Aisha’s teacher and he knows that his daughter didn’t get into any fights; she’d tell him if she did. That doesn’t help that little bit of worry that’s making its presence known in the pit of his stomach, however.

They make their way in the Sunnyside Daycare, and one of Aisha’s friends, Patty he thinks her name is.

“Hey, Mr. Bergara! Hey, Aisha!” Patty smiles up at them and Aisha squirms to be let go, so Ryan puts her down and smiles at the girl.

“Hey Patty, how’s everything going on?” Ryan suppresses cooing at them as Aisha pulls her friend in for a hug.

“Everything’s going good! We had pancakes for breakfast today,” Aisha gasps and looks at her dad almost scandalized that she didn’t get any pancakes this morning. Ryan lets out a soft laugh and kisses his daughter on her forehead before standing up.

“That’s great, Patty, do you know where your teacher is?”

Patty seems to be a bit too busy to answer his question, however. Aisha has grabbed her hand and is whispering something to her as they both giggle.

Ryan thinks that this is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He doesn’t want to ruin whatever it is they’re talking about so he puts his daughter’s bag in her seat and walks off to the front office to ask before—

“Mr. Bergara,” Mrs. Rachel is standing near the small cupboards with the names of the students labeled on each block, “I needed to speak to you about Aisha’s performance”

Her tone is calm, it’s a good sign. Ryan’s concerned, what about his daughter’s performance? Is she lagging behind? That’s unlikely considering she’s so smart. Is she sad? He has been working a lot more at home what with the editing and the script writing an—

“Mr. Bergara?” Mrs. Rachel looks almost worried, she’s holding out a bottle of water, “It’s nothing bad, I promise. Let’s sit down, shall we?

Ryan nods and takes the water bottle, smiling at her as he sits down on the kid size chairs and pulls his legs up, close to his chest. This is not an ideal sitting position.

“Now, first I would like to apologize, I did not mean to make it sound as if you’re daughter had done anything wrong,” Mrs. Rachel looks sheepish and she smiles a soft ‘I’m sorry’ smile which he reciprocates with a relieved grin.

“It’s alright; I myself do get in my own head a lot.”

“My wife says that it’s a bad habit of mine, being dramatic like that,” Ryan relaxes and laughs softly at that. This relief lasts just a few minutes before Mrs. Rachel puts her hand over his in a supportive manner.

“Your daughter is a very bright student, I believe that if she wanted she could be promoted a grade and go straight to second”

Ryan feels his heart almost burst. He knew his daughter was super smart but there was always a part of him that said that maybe he thought that because she is his daughter, but this is… so much. Ryan looks down for a moment before he turns his head to the right to see Aisha and Patty talking almost animatedly about something hilarious and he smiles wide.

Mrs. Rachel takes her hand back and leans back, waiting for Ryan’s response with a soft smile on her face. Ryan Bergara looks exactly like how her wife looked when they were told the same thing about their son; she’s glad that she could be in this position now; giving some good news to a parent.

Ryan takes a moment and breaths in, already knowing the answer, “Do you really think that she’d be able to be promoted?”

“She already has been,” Ryan’s breathe hitches and Mrs. Rachel is actually starting to have fun with this, “We, as a daycare, just need you to take her to our extended school and give them a form, which you can get from the front desk. Sign that form and voila, you’re officially the father of a second grader,  we're all wishing you good luck”

Mrs. Rachel, in Ryan’s opinion, is having too much fun.

“Right now? I can take the form right now?”

“Yup, your daughter is a very smart cookie, Mr. Bergara,” Ryan nods, he's too shocked to properly make conversation; and gets up, quickly shaking the teachers hand to walk out to the front desk, leaving a smiley teacher behind to handle a class full of rowdy 3 to 5 year olds.

“Mrs. Rachel! Billy threw a ball at me!”

“I did not! He’s lying!" Billy, in question, throws a ball at Samuel, for what must be the second time and sticks his tongue out.

Mrs. Rachel sighs a bit before getting up and walking over to the ball crime scene.

-*-

Ryan’s having an emotional time. He took the form from the receptionist and smiled all the way to his car, before sitting down and strapping in. He gets to work before he reads this form though, he has a streak of not being late and he’s planning on keeping it that way, whether or not he can feel tears welling up in his eyes.

See, Ryan feels a lot. That much is obvious. He knows this and he thinks most people he knows know this. And reading this form that’s basically just telling him that his daughter is so smart that she doesn’t even need the first grade? This is enough to make him shed a tear.

He does shed a tear, maybe a couple more than he originally planned, though they’re happy tears and he has to fix up his face so it doesn’t look too red and blotchy before he gets out of his car.

It shouldn’t surprise him that the first person who notices his post-cry-fixed-up face is Brent.

“What happened? Is Aisha okay?” Brent asks him, worry written very obviously on his face, as Brent pulls Ryan with him into the Buzzfeed Kitchen.

Ryan nods and takes a moment before practically blurting out,

“Aisha is so smart that her teacher said and gave me a form that says that she’s being promoted straight to second grade.”

Brent takes a step forward and hoists Ryan up for a hug and he’s laughing and it’s amazing.

“I knew it! She’s too damn smart for her own good!”

Ryan’s about to reply when he sees Shane Madej standing near the coffee maker, a paper cup crushed in his hand while he’s looking down and Ryan tilts his head a bit before tapping Brent on the shoulder to let him down.

Brent lets him down and turns his head towards where Shane is standing and grins, and okay that grin? Ryan does not trust that grin.

“Hey, Ryan, I’m sorry again that I can’t do unsolved with you anymore,” Ryan blinks at Brent before going to ask what the fuck was he talking about, they’d already had this conversation yesterday? Ryan doesn’t get a chance to reply or even question his friend before Brent puts his hand up to stop him and continues, “You could just ask around? There has to be someone who would lov---hey! Shane! Come over here, I have a favor I need to ask”

Ryan is going to murder Brent and bury his remains in the zoo.

Shane looks back at the two of them before walking over, grabbing a couple of tissues on the way and keeping them on his, now red, hand.

Ryan smiles at Shane and looks down at his hand, but apparently Brent really likes cutting him off.

“Listen, man, I just got some other projects and Ryan could really use a skeptic almost as good as me,” Brent grins at Shane, who is showing less than zero emotion on his face while looking at Brent.

Brent, however, is literally too busy looking way to full of pride for Ryan’s tastes and Ryan pulls at Brent’s arm.

“I do need a new co-host, but I completely understand if you’re busy, I wanted to ask you myself before this lump of bricks decided to steal my thunder.”

It’s surprising to Ryan how Shane can look that soft as he smiles when he literally looked like he was ready to murder Brent not even two minutes ago. Get you a man who can do both, huh? Ryan shakes off the thought and smiles back at Shane.

“I’d love to be your co-host, man.”

And that is how Ryan’s little work crush not just manifests into a full blown ‘oh my god I think I really like him’ crush but also how Unsolved gets approval for an hour special involving the three most terrifying places in America.

The Winchester House kills him yet he has fun with the history of it, the Island Of The Dolls actually freaks Shane out which is always a plus, and the Sally House is literally killing him when he gets a phone call from his daughter; who was staying over at his friend, Helen’s place. Aisha tells them that she thinks that Sally is a nice person and Shane laughs while Ryan has to try and not sigh at the prospect of his angel thinking that actual demons are good people.

She’s excited and talking to her at around 4 am gives him enough courage to let go and get up and walk out while Shane laughs and jokingly calls him a coward. He knows Shane doesn’t mean it, however, because Shane buys him breakfast and a soft bear plush for Aisha while they’re at the airport on the way home. 

_"She's gonna be a second grader, Ryan! She's gonna need some sort of support and this bear is support!" "Oh my god, Shane"_

Shane thinks, while Ryan is resting his head on his shoulder and snoring softly during their plane ride, that he’s going to have to send Brent some fucking thank you flowers. What a fucking tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh for anyone with questions on the promotion thing, that happened for me actually like I was a 4 year old in the second grade and Aisha will turn 4 in around June while this chapter in itself is taking place around mid to end April!!! 
> 
> Anywhomst!! I hope u all enjoyed!!


	4. New Experiences Arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG I KNOW I KNOW BUT PLS LISTEN I WAS BUSY WITH MY EXAMS AND GUESS WHAT!!! YA GIRL DID WELL!! now pls pray that i get good marks and ALSO!!! HOPE U ENJOY!!!

It’s during a post-mortem when the no-good, horrible, downright awful, horrendous, idea is even suggested, and it’s during a meeting with the higher ups that Ryan literally wants to yell at not just the fans but the higher ups for even taking this seriously.

“It just doesn’t sound very safe,” Shane leans back on his chair and crosses his arms across his chest; frowning his brows and looking at their boss, her names Candy but she’s the sourest person Ryan has ever had the displeasure of meeting.

He’s not usually this mean to their bosses or co-workers, it’s just; they can’t be serious about this.

Candy looks over at Shane and pushes a small file towards them both.

“It is. We’ll make sure that nothing goes wrong, and if it does? We have great insurance.”

Ryan has been clenching and unclenching his fists since this meeting started and he’s done with the decorum. How the fuck can anybody even suggest the idea of this going wrong. He doesn’t want this to happen at all and the fact that he knows that something can and may actually go wrong, is killing him.

“Ms. Carlton,” Ryan speaks out in a tense voice which causes Candy to look over at him and give him a half-assed smile. He returns it, making sure it shows just how fucking angry he is.

“I will not, under any circumstance, take my daughter with us while we’re hunting for the paranormal.”

The finality in Ryan’s voice would’ve shocked Shane as it did Candy; however, he knows how Ryan is. Shane, himself, can’t for the life of him, understand why the studio would even think that some comment that they read out and joked about in a post-mortem, especially something pretty dangerous, would even be taken seriously.

Shane gets the long running jokes, he himself puts small snippets of the Hotdaga in his _Ruining History_ show so he gets the ideal in running inside jokes, he gets that the fans all seem to want them to take Aisha out on a paranormal trip, fuck he’s even read fan fiction about that (don’t ask, he was bored and curious), so he understands that fans kind of want to see something that cute, which, yes would be very cute.

But sweet corn pies sometimes you can’t just give people what they want, especially if it comes at an expense. Even if he himself doesn’t believe in any of the paranormal stuff, Ryan and Aisha do. If anything, literally anything, a creak or a thud happened too loud? Who knows what would happen. Ryan is already pretty spooked when they go to these places and for fucks sake he even got a panic attack once! Who knows how worse it could, and would, get if Aisha was there.

“---that right, Shane?”

Shane blinks and looks up. He must’ve gotten lost in his own head. He looks over at Ryan who, for the lack of a better term, looks like he just swallowed expired corndogs.

“What’s right?”

Ryan looks over at him and takes a deep breath before leaning back in his chair and mimicking Shane’s previous position by having his arms crossed.

“We’re going to take Aisha to one haunted location with us, most likely during the final episode of the supernatural season”

Shane ‘s eyes widen and he blinks a few more times, just to make sure that it’s actually Ryan in front of him and not some clone.

“What the fuck, Ryan?”

Ryan doesn’t say anything but give a glare to Candy, then gets up to walk, or stomp more accurately, out of the room.

Candy Carlton either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. Shane’s willing to bet it’s the latter.

“Shane, we get what you and Ryan are trying to say, we do,” Candy’s using her sweet voice and all Shane really wants is for her to stop talking right now, because he is so confused and truly angry. “But really, this will be super fun! It will bring in tons of views and don’t even get me started on the new subscribers!”

Shane gives a rigid nod before getting up, grabbing the file which Candy had pushed towards them and walks out of the room to go find Ryan.

And that is how Ryan and Shane had singlehandedly agreed to take a 3 year old believer to a ghost hunt.

Now sitting Aisha down and explaining the situation to her was strange for Shane, understandable, but strange.

He understood why Ryan might’ve wanted him there, but literally telling you 3 year old child that the company which you work for wants to use her for views is a bit much in Shane’s opinion. But then again, he also remembers how Ryan once said that he’s trying to honest with his daughter, as honest as he can, because he doesn’t want her to even doubt him.

Which, granted, is understandable.

After the whole explaining that they both do. Aisha looks a little pensive and Shane is blown away with how much she looks like Ryan when he’s hit a bit of a rock during his research. He supposes there would obviously be a resemblance and he shouldn’t be surprised yet, there’s that same look in her eyes that Ryan gets and Shane is slowly falling more in love with this small family, even though this really isn’t the time to be thinking about this.

Please get it together, Madej.

“Is that okay?” Ryan, gracefully? Swiftly? Shane can’t describe how softly Ryan just goes on his knees in front of the little angel and takes her hands in his. This is just, so soft and Shane feels as if he shouldn’t be witnessing this. How he isn’t worth this sight, almost.

“Papa,” Aisha holds onto Ryan’s hands a bit tighter and looks at him, casting a quick glance at Shane which he gives her a small smile at her for, “I don’t like ghosts.”

Shane takes a step forward and gets down on one knee next to Ryan and places a hand on Aisha’s head, messing up her loose hair a bit, “You won’t even meet one, I’ll make sure to protect both you and your dad! We know for a fact that I’m ghost-proof, angel”

Aisha smiles at him, and again, Shane is blown away. The tall man looks over at Ryan, who is staring at him with a look of…something in his eyes. Shane isn’t strong enough to properly describe it but it’s a look that makes his stomach flutter and the both men share a soft smile.

Aisha, with an invisible light bulb on her head, pulls her hands back and takes a step forward to pull them both in a hug. Her arms aren’t really long enough to properly give them both a comfortable hug but her head is between the two men, tucked under their chins and Ryan smiles and wraps a hand around her small frame.

“We’re gonna make sure that nothing bad happens to you during this ghost hunt, honey bee” Ryan whispers into her hair and Shane tightens his grip around the two.

Neither of them really care that their knees hurt after this group hug that lasted a bit longer than necessary but hey, they made Aisha feel better, which made Ryan feel better. And with those two feeling better, Shane obviously felt better.

The fact that Shane stayed for dinner and a movie and the three of them ended up falling asleep on the couch after watching a few of the Harry Potter movies, just adds to the feeling.

Shane’s shoulders had hurt in the morning due to Ryan using them as a pillow while Aisha literally slept on top of the two of them, but he’s not one to complain.

He also blames the fluttery and soft feeling in his stomach at not having had breakfast in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a kinda short chapter tbh?? i had a lot more written but i felt like breaking it into smaller parts if that makes sense??? anywhomst!! i'll be back to regularly posting!! i promise y'all!!! 
> 
> Shane is super fucking sappy and whenever i write Shane i just,,,,make him such a pining baby,,,,i love him very much
> 
> ANYWHOMST i hope y'all enjoyed!!!


	5. The Start Of Something Proper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan thinks a lot and Shane just wants him to slip up again.

Ryan knows that there is a distinct difference between cuddling with a friend and cuddling with a potential lover, at least; potential in his head. He understands that you’re not supposed to feel a certain warmth in your stomach and that the idea of waking up your cuddle buddy with a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth shouldn’t even pop up in his mind; and yet, here he is.

Ryan thinks his infatuation, because he refuses to call this feeling love, to Shane would’ve been easier to control and get a handle on if his daughter didn’t also like Shane.

Speaking of his angel.

Aisha was nestled into Shane’s side with her legs over her dad’s thigh. Ryan’s head had been resting on Shane’s shoulder, which, now that he was awake was up and turned towards Shane’s sleeping face, while the big guys’ arm was still, comfortably, around Ryan’s shoulder.

A literal cuddling hub was what was happening. Ryan’s surprised that neither he nor Shane woke up through the night. Aisha is an athlete in her sleep, with the amount of kicking and hand movements that go on.

Ryan turns to face away from Shane, towards his daughter and pushes the stray hair from her face, and tucks it behind her ear with his free arm. He smiles down at her, always at awe at how his baby can look so peaceful, even while sleeping on top of stilts for legs.  

Whom, he’s now technically raising with his best friend.

The thought hits him like a pile of bricks, and he gets that that’s not exactly the best metaphor but it’s the most accurate one with how hard this thought hits him. He’s raising his child with Shane.

His child. Shane.

He must’ve said the last thought out loud because Shane moves his arm away from Ryan’s shoulder and moves up from his slouching position, with better vigor than Ryan during mornings. Ryan knew that Shane was a morning person, but having enough strength to move even your arm in the morning is still a surprise for Ryan, who even with his gym visits, always needs at least twenty minutes to properly wake his limbs up.

“Wh-what?” Shane’s voice is raspy from the sleep and Ryan wants to drown in it. Wants to be able to hear that voice early mornings while in his comfortable bed, not in this couch which probably has juice stains embedded in it.

 Though, he can’t really complain, he does really like this couch. Lots of fond memories are too embedded in the mess.

“I’m waking you up, dumbass,” Ryan truly believes that he should get an Oscar for how calm he sounds, with the entire internal monologue he’s been doing; he thought he’d sound nervous, at least.

Shane groans an over-exaggerated groan and rubs his mouth with his, now, free hand, “How dare you, it’s a Saturday, we all deserve some more rest, you heathen.”

Ryan lets out a small wheeze (100% genuine) and looks at Shane, who has this glint in his eyes and a soft smile. Ryan almost wants to ask what’s got the big guy so giddy, especially after waking up on a couch and with the fact that he had two people sleeping on him; yet he almost doesn’t want to know, doesn’t think he’s ready to know.

He doesn’t even know what Shane’s going to say but just the mystery and the look in his eyes and the warmth in Ryan’s stomach, it’s all too much and reminds him of those cutesy kid friendly rom-coms that Aisha loves to watch.

“Papa, I’m hungry.”

Both Shane and Ryan look down at Aisha, similar shocked and slightly embarrassed expression on their faces, though Shane doesn’t really seem that embarrassed, just curious as to how a 4 year old could wake up in his lap and he wouldn’t even feel it.

Though, she hasn’t moved from her position, upper body on Shane’s lap while her legs are comfortably resting on Ryan’s thighs; which would explain why neither of them found out.

“How long have you even been awake, pumpkin pie?” Shane smile widely down at her, he’s made it a personal mission to come up with and call Aisha the cutest, sappiest, the most hallmark like nicknames that make her giggle and smile a toothy grin that resembles her dad, though Shane’s not doing it for that (he definitely is but he’ll ever admit to himself and maybe Sara).

“A few minutes, you two were looking at each other and I thought it was serious which is why I said nothing but I’m hungry now.”

Shane stifles a laugh as Ryan blushes a deep red, before grabbing onto his daughter and hoisting her up. Ryan stands up, a bit too quickly; he almost blacks out but thankfully doesn’t, and throws Aisha over his shoulder. Aisha lets out a surprised laugh and stretches her arms out towards ~~her other dad~~ Shane.

Shane laughs and pushes his arms out, barely reaching Aisha’s hand as Ryan begins to literally strut towards the kitchen. Shane lets out a gasp and whisper-yells, “Oh noooo! The mighty knight could not save the princess!”

Ryan rolls his eyes, albeit playfully and puts Aisha down on the counter. Aisha stretches one arm out towards Shane as Ryan walks over to the fridge to take out some eggs.

“Knight Shane! I’ve been put up on top of this tower!” Shane jumps up and walks towards Aisha, placing his hands on each side of her as she giggles up at him and raises her arms up, signaling him to carry her.

“Would the princess not want to sit here, on the high seat and enjoy a nice breakfast?” Shane smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. Ryan looks over at them and smiles at the scene before going back to pulling out the plates. He puts a glass of orange juice on the counter next to his daughter and a cup of tea for his Shane.

Aisha takes the glass and nods up at Shane, her approval for a nice breakfast on top the high seat, Ryan figures. Shane walks over to Ryan and takes his cup.

“You do know that I’m making breakfast, right?”

“And here I thought that I would have control over my own kitchen.”

Shane puts his cup on the counter near the stove and hands Ryan his cup of coffee, before gesturing him to take a seat on the dinner seats which are set on the other side, “This is a dictatorship. And you don’t get to complain when you’re gonna get the best gosh darn eggs and bacon in the whole state on Illinois.”

Ryan sits down, cup in hand and raises an eyebrow in a challenge, “People from Illinois have bad taste anyway. No offence to your mom, she’s the only person I trust when food is concerned from your state.”

Shane lets out a faux gasp, as Aisha finishes her juice and pushes the glass towards Shane, who picks it up and puts it in the sink, “You haven’t complained about my cooking yet, baby”

Ryan turns red at the nickname, knowing that Shane’s trying to raise him; also he thinks that this whole blushing look is getting old at this point.

“Sure, sure, we’ve only eaten the pancakes that you so humbly made. Bacon and eggs? That’s a whole new story.”

Shane turns to place the pan on the stove before he looks at Aisha, “You believe that I can blow your minds, ain’t that right, butterfly?”

Aisha puts her hand on her chin and puts on a thoughtful expression before looking over at her papa, “I think that bacon and eggs are a dangerous territory. Papa can’t even get them right.”

Shane lets out a low whistle while Ryan gapes, he thinks his cooking skills are very well improved; his daughter’s taste buds just haven’t fully developed yet.

“Guess I have to put actual effort in this and blow you both away.” Shane turns around and starts to pile up the food on the counter near the stove.

“You can sure as heck try, big guy.” Ryan likes the domesticity of it all. Likes how soft his voice sounds right now. How comfortable and happy his daughter is.

How in the sweet god damn hell is he going to tell Shane that he loves the big, idiotic, weird dude.

Ryan had no issue admitting that the bacon and eggs were fantastic, no matter the little push his ego felt, knowing that he’s been bested. Aisha had finished her plate and kissed Shane on the cheek for the good food, like she usually does to Ryan whenever he cooks, and runs off to the living room, turning on the TV for the Saturday morning cartoons. ‘ _We Bare Bears_ ’ which even Ryan says is the greatest show ever.

Ryan stays and helps Shane clean up the kitchen; bantering as they do, when he, after being done with his side of the kitchen, had stepped up on his toes and kissed Shane on the cheek; giving him a quick wave and a, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Shane stood there. A plate in hand, mid rinsing; Ryan didn’t even notice that he broke the man as he made his way to the bathroom.

It’s not until after the shower while Ryan’s putting on clothes that he realizes what he’d done and that’s when he has a minor, or major depending on if you ask someone who isn’t Ryan, breakdown. He kissed Shane on the cheek. He kissed Shane on the cheek, like it’s something that they just do. Like it’s something that they’ve been doing for years. All the domestic feelings and the cooking and the falling asleep. Shane almost always sleeps on Ryan’s bed when he stays over; it’s not weird for them, not really considering they’ve slept next to each other on dirt floors and dusty rooms. All this closeness has blinded Ryan to the truth which is, Shane’s his straight, best friend. They occasionally cuddle and so what if he wants to kiss Shane’s smirk away. Wants to tuck his head under Shane’s chin and just breathe him in. Shane would never feel that way exactly because if he had felt that way, he would’ve said so. Would’ve done something to show or said something.

Ryan’s just going to have to play it off as a joke. As a misstep he took because he had just had a good breakfast and was a little tired from the cleaning up they did and just wanted to take a shower.

Which he doesn’t have to do.

Shane doesn’t bring up the kiss. Ryan doesn’t have to explain, or excuse more accurately, his actions because Shane doesn’t say anything about the kiss. Doesn’t speak on it, just acts like how he always does and jokes.

Aisha gives him a look, which she gets whenever she knows that something is bothering her dad. Ryan doesn’t understand and probably never will; doesn’t understand how his daughter can just feel, can just sense the inner turmoil that eats at him sometimes. He smiles at her and joins in on the fun and goofy conversations to deter her, which thankfully works.

Shane doesn’t mention the kiss, and Ryan wants, with all his soul, that Shane would.

He doesn’t mention the kiss, even when days have passed. Nothing between has changed other than the fact that Shane’s eyes linger a lot longer on Ryan’s lips. Nothing between has changed other than now Ryan knows how Shane’s stubble feels against his lips.

They need to talk about it. Need to mention it. Need to do something.

That would at least let this small feeling of hope, of that maybe Shane felt, feels, the same way and liked the kiss, likes Ryan. That would let that, false in Ryan’s opinion, hope diminish and he can stop wondering and fluttering around it like an idiot.

The one time he wants Shane to say something and Shane takes that time to stay quiet and lively.

Ryan hates that he wants to kiss him again.

 If only Ryan had any idea that Shane was, guiltily, waiting for Ryan to slip up and kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED!!!!!!!!!!! though not the way y'all want exactly but STILL!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> anywhomst!!!!!!!! i love how domestic i can make them and how cutesy they are,,,,,, thats love binch....
> 
> also!!!! tell me if y'all think i should make this another 2 or 3 more chapters before finishing it?? idk what's more appealing rn
> 
> anyway i hope y'all enjoyed it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh!!!!!! My first fanfic!!!! I feel like I should mention that English isn't my first language so I'm gonna end up making some mistakes and stuff!! But anywhomst!!! 
> 
> I hope y'all like this!! I'm realitybanana on tumblr so if y'all like!! Interact or ask questions there? 
> 
> Have a good day y'all!!!


End file.
